Covert Operations
by tealeeches
Summary: Working undercover has never been stranger and more welcomed. One shot. Lemon scented.


Bitter cold winds battered all of Skyhold, bringing light flurries of snow down from a dreary and gray sky. The only contrast provided was that of the dark stone that created various structures and walls, though this did add an ominous tone to the Inquisition's main base of operation. Shadows loomed in every corner, hiding cracks and frozen ivy, latched onto the buildings like a maze of veins entwining with brick.

Most of the morning had been spent hovering over the war table, counting both gains and losses as the sky grew lighter and lighter with each passing minute. Those little figurines dotting the map had been moved around countless times as various courses of action were detailed, plotted, erased, and plotted out once more. Most in the room were still overcome with the leftovers of sleep, yawning and rubbing watery, red eyes as they tried to pay attention.

The Inquisitor, however, appeared more awake than normal—more casual: leaning over the table completely and fiddling with whatever she could get her hands on. Her gaze met the commander's more than once, and little twitches of her mouth accompanied sly eye movement as she examined him at random intervals, paying close attention to his words and gestures. A distinct, playful air surrounded her, fingers drumming against the wood of the table. It was only when Cullen spoke that she ceased her movement, catching every distinct tone resounding in the large room.

And when the time came for the briefing to draw to a close—she disappeared out the door without a word, hood shrouding her head as she waltzed out of the keep and into the growing storm.

The rest of the group soon followed, returning to doing whatever is was they did while not storming the land and fighting to close Tears.

Cullen, as per usual, was the last to leave—and the only one to organize the slight mess the others had created. Huffing, he stepped out into the courtyard, pulling his feathered vest tight around his bare neck, attempting to keep the bitter wind from his skin. He had to force himself to continue—almost—trudging through the snow crunching under his heavy boots. Clouds of white drifted around his legs as he walked, leaving a fine dust upon black trousers.

He arrived back at his tower, having taken longer than he would've liked. The fire within the hearth was a welcoming sight, though he didn't recall stoking it before he'd left. The thought skipped his mind as he planted himself in his chair and pulled thick gloves from his hands, rubbing them together before hunching over paperwork for the rest of the day.

His train of thought was compromised when one foot moved and nudged a foreign object underneath his desk, accompanied by a rather quiet gasp. It'd startled him quite some bit, even more so when he looked down to see a pair of vibrant eyes staring back at him from the shadows. Cullen's first reaction was to push himself away and drag her out of her hiding spot—something he was accustomed to doing. Before he did so, however, he thought of asking what she was doing, only to be answered without saying a word—pallid hands lifting to rest on his knees. His brow furrowed, now left with a large onslaught of unanswered questions. The answers came quickly though, and her hands snaked further up his thighs, thumbs rubbing into his skin through fabric. The entire time, Chi's eyes remained locked on his own, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

His breath hitched as her fingers grazed over his groin, any words lingering in the back of his through leaving in a single, confused, and drawn out pathetic sound that was near spat out from between his lips. Cullen felt himself involuntarily relaxing back in his chair, hands gripping the edge of his desk as he watched her, taking in the curious and mischievous smirk painted on her lips. His eyes grew wide when the Inquisitor—the woman he served—toyed with the laces on his breaches, pulling a single string and unknotting the small bow in a single movement. His mouth hung open as she easily released him with a little giggle—cock already growing hard from the light touches and that sly look on her face, almost asking for trouble.

Chi's fingers danced lightly over his smooth skin, sending a shockwave up his spine that caused him to flinch and buck his hips forward ever so slightly. She continued to toy with the commander, pulling him closer to properly hide herself. He could feel her hot breath on his flesh, teasing and tormenting—making him want to take control and force her mouth over him. He resisted though, relieved when she finally drew her tongue over his head, observing his movement as she did so, repeating the motion when his head dropped back, eyes fluttering close—almost lost in a lucid state of being. Her teases were so tortuous and so fluid, hand gliding along his erection at a painfully slow speed. And, when her mouth finally closed over him, all he knew was bliss, his own hands becoming less tense, one dropping under the desk to gently run over the other's hair, fingers lightly gripping her snowy locks.

His hold on her hair tightened only when a loud bang from outside. Cullen shot up from his casual position, josling Chi and causing her head to collide with the bottom of the desk, accompanied by a hushed swear. The commander would have apologized, had it not been for Cassandra flinging the door open and stomping in with a horribly annoyed look on her face. The brunette immediately walked toward the commander's desk in long strides, having already prepared a long speech for him to nod in and out of while he tried desperately to listen to every concern she had about whatever it was the Inquisitor had said or done.

"Commander, we need to talk," she said sternly, crossing her arms as she did so. Cullen tried desperately to reply, words catching in his throat as the woman under his desk began to tease him again.

"C—can IT wait," he managed, words breaking and changing in pitch as they came out from between his lips. "I'm in the mIDDle of someTHING very imPORTant right NOW."

Cassandra glared at him from across the desk, brow furrowing as Cullen fidgeted in his chair. She looked absolutely appalled by his sudden change in behavior, nose scrunching upward as she replied.

"No, it cannot wait."

"Well IT's going to hAVE to wAit."

"Commander—are you ill?"

Cullen stared blankly at the woman in front of him, heart racing and face red. He felt Chi withdraw herself from his member, resting her cheek on his knee, the lascivious and lewd act leaving him stiff and oddly more aroused than he'd been before Cassandra had barged in. The Inquisitor's hand lingered on his flesh, gently stroking him as he tried to complete sentences without acting like he was possessed by some demonic force.

"Y—yes. No. I'm not quite sure," he began, trying in vain to ignore the fire burning in his gut.

Cassandra nodded once, frowning loudly as she observed him, taking a step back.

"I'll take my leave then," she replied, eyes narrowing before she moved toward the door. Before she finally did head out, she spoke once more. "Be sure to—take care of whatever is ailing you."

The brunette left without another word, slamming the door behind her. Cullen pushed his chair back and stared down at Chi, his face distressed and mildly angered. With one swift hand, he grabbed her by her hair and forced her back down on him, driving his cock into her mouth and toward the back of her throat. The moan she made caused him shudder and release a sound all his own, roaring a string of swears out into the air like a rabid animal. Eyes shut tightly, his hips thrust toward her with each movement her tongue made against him, cheeks hollowed out, eyes locked on his face.

The commander loosened his grip, letting Chi come up for air before knotting his fingers tightly in her hair once more. He let her work him into a daze, eyes rolling back behind tightly shut eyelids. Deeper and deeper, she took him in, flushed lips wrapped around his length, one hand stroking him in a scattered rhythm.

It wasn't her ministrations that finally sent him over the edge—no—it was that light, feather touch against his thigh that created a white cloud behind his eyelids. It was the thought of what would have happened if they'd been caught.

Cullen threw his head back almost involuntarily, letting a throaty and strangled groan out as he came, hands balling into large fists full of the other's hair. She drew out every bit of energy that had built up within him, sighing as she withdrew. Her tongue poked out, lapping up a small stream of milky white that'd dripped from her mouth. She gawked at him, head tilted to one side as she scanned his form.

Chi though she'd be greeted with a grin, but Cullen simply stood and tied the strings of his trousers back into the previously neat, little bow. She would have continued sitting under his desk had he not grabbed and pulled her to her feet, pinning her against the wall.

"This could have w—"

Before he was able to finish his potentially scolding sentence, the Inquisitor raised her hand hand hushed him with a finger on his lips, grinning like she'd won some kind of prize. This small act immediately hushed him, and she slipped from his grasp—vanishing out of his tower like a ghost. He turned and slumped back against the wall, questioning his own morality—questioning what exactly had just happened.

A heavy, but content sigh passed between his lips, and he shook his head, laughing quietly to himself. He could get used to this.


End file.
